happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy-The Mole Relationship
This article focuses on the interactions between Lumpy and The Mole. Overview Being 2/3 of "No Hands, No Eyes, No Brain", Lumpy and The Mole are commonly seen together for many different reasons, sometimes as friends, sometimes as work partners, sometimes by sheer coincidence, and to a lesser extent as enemies. Most of their interactions are positive, though conflict between the two can happen occasionally. The Mole’s Side For the most part, The Mole seems to be fond of Lumpy and views him as a friend. They work together in Concrete Solution and Breaking Wind without having any obvious issues with each other. They also work together in a doughnut shop in The Chokes on You, though this partnership was much less clean cut. In an unprofessional example, they are seen eating and “reading” at the same table (along with Sniffles) when Pop comes to ask them for help in A Hole Lotta Love. Finally, he gives Lumpy a shave in Easy Comb, Easy Go, though this was as per his job as a barber. Naturally though, the relationship is far from perfect. As is to be expected from his character, The Mole completely ignores Lumpy’s screams in both The Chokes on You, where he obliviously rolls out and cuts up Lumpy’s swollen, burned hand to make it into doughnuts, and in Wipe Out!, where he unknowingly shreds down Lumpy’s entire body into a surfboard, much to the latter's dismay. The Mole also teams up with Giggles to clean up the lake that Lumpy was polluting in Every Litter Bit Hurts, choosing to indirectly go against him. To be fair though, this is one of the episodes where Lumpy is in a directly villainous role, and they never actually have a direct interaction, so The Mole might not have even known it was him polluting. Lumpy’s Side When in a non-villainous role, Lumpy almost always interacts positively with The Mole. He trusts The Mole to perform jobs as he should: Lumpy hires The Mole to work with the spotlight for the play in Class Act and entrusts him to take a photo of a supermarket opening in See What Develops, being initially pleased when he sees him come back with some photos. Lumpy is also regularly willing to help The Mole out, and gives him a seeing-eye dog to help with his vision problems in A Sight for Sore Eyes, later waving him off. In No Time Like the Present, Lumpy, who is acting as Santa Claus, goes to Handy's and The Mole's house to deliver presents. Lumpy even gives The Mole some balls to pitch with in a carnival game in Pitchin' Impossible, despite The Mole’s blindness. In Spare Tire, Lumpy gives The Mole's car a fill-up on gas when it is low, though this was his job. Sometimes he even seeks The Mole out for different reasons; in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Lumpy goes to The Mole's house to trick or treat, where The Mole is about to give him, Giggles, Flaky, and Mime candy. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Lumpy seems impressed by The Mole's music and tries to pay him, and when he drops his coin in the road, he goes to retrieve it when he could easily have ignored it. They also work together in the episodes mentioned on The Mole's Side. However, in most of Lumpy’s villainous roles, Lumpy and The Mole end up on opposite sides and, perhaps as can be expected, all of these interactions appear to be on behalf of Lumpy's own actions rather than The Mole's. The most famous example is that in Don't Yank My Chain, Lumpy mistakenly arrests and beats up The Mole and Handy, mistakenly thinking they are car thieves. He later aims to hunt them down when the fugitives escape. Other examples are that in All In Vein, Lumpy (as a vampire) becomes annoyed with The Mole when he cannot hypnotize him because of his disability. The Mole is also saddened that Lumpy did not tip him. Later, Lumpy tries to sneak into The Mole's car and suck his blood. In We're Scrooged! (Lumpy’s most famous villainous role), Lumpy takes some money from The Mole's donation bucket and drops a rock into the bucket to fool The Mole into thinking that he has made a donation, taking advantage of his disability. There are, however, two examples of conflict when Lumpy is not in a villainous role; in Blind Date, Lumpy goes along with The Mole (who initially planned to take Giggles) on a date only for the chocolates, which was likely to take advantage of The Mole and his blindness. Also, in See What Develops, Lumpy becomes annoyed with The Mole when he exposes light to the one good picture he took, ruining it. Trivia *Along with Handy, they make up No Hands, No Eyes, No Brain. *They have had the most occupations in the series out of all of the main characters. *Both characters are notorious for getting others or sometimes themselves killed through their incompetence or disabilities. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe